Gods in Real Life
by Tumarishima
Summary: Takes place after Hunted and is what i think will happen... with a twist. there are were wolves and there is now a prologue where ch1 is. read and find out. M for future chapters, maybe. AU slightly... not written from Zoey's POV... not about zoey.
1. Chapter 1

**Gods in real life**

Disclaimer: I do not own HON. I do not receive money for what I do. Please do not copy and paste this document, for that is a copyright infringement. Please buy the books.

Authors Note: this was originally written from Zoey Redbird's point of view. Now it is in Tsuki Yaryu's point of view. The italics are stories that Tsuki is remembering, or thoughts.

_Prologue_

Here is a little history about me and my protector.

My name is Tsuki Kurosu Yaryu. I am six foot one and proud of it. I am pale skinned with midnight blue tattoos that cover all of my body, except my hands, feet and part of my face. The markings show what my fur looks like when I transform. I have black hair that shines blue in the light. My eyes are sapphire blue. In my half-way form my nails grow to points and turn silver, I grow a tail, my teeth grow into sabers, and my markings fill in and begin to show how my fur will look. Sunlight huts me, unlike most lycans. I need blood to survive and my aging slows down more than a vampyre or any lycan.

The half-lycan form is different for many. Lycans are the only ones to have a half-way form. My physical features change slightly. My teeth grow into sabers (generally two sets of fake vampire fangs with the back ones slightly smaller.) My eyes get a silvery glow behind them. Human ears morph into wolf ears on the top of my head. The tattoos ripple and begin to cover my body more completely. The nails on my finger tips grow and sharpen while turning silver. The marks the goddess gave me are just a skin color on my body. My ultra-physiological abilities include extended hearing and an increase in speed when running. Many were-wolves are not able to get to their half forms; they progress right through it to get to the full form. Lycans have not always been able to reach the form after their basic training. To get there and control the urges from the animal side takes much training after basics.

I have the affinity for all five elements, but all lycans can sort of feel all of the elements, and I am an amazing sword fighter. All lycans can speak to wolves and those closest in relations to wolves. I also have the ability to nullify another physical affinity, like the always hit your mark one. So far I haven't had to use any of them for protection.

My human family lived in New Mexico. I was born to a human family, in a half-lycan form. When I was shown to the nurse they didn't know what I was, so they showed me to my parents. They were somber faced when they took me home. As soon as I was home, they got ready to leave for an orphanage. They dropped me off there to the nuns that ran the place. After a year the lycans found me and adopted me into their family. When I was taken in, a fallen angel took root inside my body, giving me white wings; unfortunately I also lost my ability to sleep like a normal person.(I am an insomniac—I don't sleep) I gained the knowledge that she had to share with me. The elder took me in as his child. Just to let you know, lycans are normally born human and they discover their powers when they are five years old. The ones born in a half-way form are usually ones who gain great knowledge and are reincarnated souls. I still haven't found out if I am a reincarnated soul. Lucky me. Wanting a normal life was not in store for me.

When I was five, they put me into classes and I excelled quickly. When I turned sixteen, I was going out with the adults, to see how they acted in public. We were at the store and they sent me running for something. The Tracker found me then. I was marked and told to go to a House of Night. They chose one away from the compound, so it wouldn't attract attention. A lycan was sent with me, in the form of a wolf. The cats wouldn't take to him. My pet's name was Zero; that was also his real name. I was mentored by the fencing instructor there. I quickly surpassed her and was not put into fencing classes. After a year and a half of being there, I was asked to compete in the summer games, which I did.

_I walked into the arena where we would be competing. It was a large area, kind of like an indoor foot ball field. There were mats set out and there were also areas where there was dirt. I cold tell which areas were for what. One area had targets set at one end, and stalls at the other. I enjoyed looking around. I found the place I was to compete. It was a simple rectangular mat and there was a line splitting it horizontally and vertically. I was led to a place where we would be allowed to change. I quickly found the one designated to me, and I got the protective clothing on. This one had slits in the back that my wings fit through. I put my wings through them and securely fit them into the harness that immobilizes them. Once I had them in the harness I came out and grabbed the foil. I started in the low area, beating my opponents easily. When I moved up they were harder, but not my much. I was looking for a challenge, but I wasn't getting one. When I versed the final full grown woman vampyre she was the hardest, but I beat her easily. None of these gave me any trouble. When it was all over I asked if I could verse some of the men, just for fun. They didn't have a problem with that, so they started me down easy. I sighed and quickly beat them. "Where's the challenge?" I asked._

_The third place man laughed and said, "I'll be a challenge for you, and I will go easy on you. I don't want to scar your pretty face." _

_I smirked and said, "Give it all you got, I want a real challenge."_

_He smiled and took his place and looked at me. "Ready?" he asked me like I was a child._

"_Only to beat you." I said smiling. He took the first advance and I countered. I took him easily and said, "I hope that was you going easy." He looked stunned and shook his head. _

_The second place guy came up and smiled. He then said, "I won't be so easy on you."_

_I grinned bigger and said, "I hope not." We began the match and he gave me a slight challenge, then I figured out his fighting style and began to counter it. He lost quickly then._

_The first place guy came up, bowed, and took his stance. "No words?" I questioned._

_He shook his head and began the onslaught. This one took some time for me to figure out his style, and I began to counter it. He did something that amazed me, then once he found out I was countering him he completely changed his style. I had to work hard to try to gain anything on him. We kept changing our styles and countering attacks. It took the longest of the matches that day, and then he had me pinned down on the ground with the foil pressed to my throat. We were both breathing hard. He got up and then helped me to my feet. _

"_What is your name, warrior?" I asked._

"_He don't speak, miss. His name is Gabriel." Said the second place man with a heavy southern accent._

_I bowed to Gabriel and smiled when he bowed back._

_When I turned to look at the other people they were quiet and stunned. _

"_What?" I asked. Someone pointed to my harness that was sliced and lying on the ground behind me. My wings were out slightly. I sighed and grabbed the harness and went to my school's leader for the sports. She smiled and took the harness._

_Some person yelled, "She cheated! She has wings. That would make it easier for her to move around us and leap over our heads."_

"_No." My leader said, "Those were strictly held down to make things equal."_

_They went to the judges and talked to them. They even said, "We gave her an extreme handicap, and she still won fairly. We don't see how those wings could have been used." _

_They still didn't like that, so they took it to the High Counsel. The counsel said that it wasn't fair, so they took away my title for winning the summer games and gave it to the second place woman. I walked out of the arena and a stray Siberian husky came up to me. I petted it and looked for any tags. Discretely I asked it if it had any owners that were looking for it. H replied in a language similar to wolves, "No. I chose you as my person. My name is Stefan."_

_I smiled and said, "What a handsome name. Do you want to go back with me?"_

"_Yes I would. Please take me home." He said._

_I walked her up to my coach and said, "He chose me."_

_He replied, "Well, it is unusual for a dog to choose a vampyre, but you are anything but normal. Take her with us. We will get supplies for her."_

_I was very happy and took him into the car. The cats didn't like him much, but they got used to him. Zero also piled in and took a liking to him and started having a conversation with him in wolf speak._

_I went back to my House of Night and decided that I was never competing in the Summer Games again._

_We got him a name tag with him name on it and a collar of him choosing. Yes I secretly was asking him what she wanted. We got him some dog food and dishes that she liked. Once that was done I got him some toys to play with and then paid for them and left the store. We went back to the school and she fell promptly asleep on the foot of my bed, and I went and sat on the bed across the room for someone else, if they wanted to room with me (I roomed alone for the fact that I don't sleep)._

_I got a call later that night from the lycans. "We don't like how they treated you at the Summer Games. We would appreciate it if you would come back to the compound."_

_I responded, "No, I have to be here. I can't leave or I will die."_

_There was a short pause, "Oh… well I think we can come there to discuss it with the High Priestess there."_

_I sighed, "Okay. If that is your wish, Elder."_

"_It is." He replied. "I will see you tomorrow just before moon set."_

"_Yes Elder. If you say so." I replied formally. "May the moon always be full and the sun be hidden."_

"_May the moon look upon your face and guide you to the right choices." He replied in the formal way that someone would speak to a fledgling lycan._

_The next evening the elder came and spoke with the High Priestess. They had me sit in with them and it was hard to listen to them argue. It made me mad. When they couldn't reach an understanding I said, "How about if a Son of Erebus goes with me. I know that he won't do anything if I am severely hurt, but wouldn't he help if he was just around? I can be safe; I'm not always so reckless."_

_They discussed it a lot and finally decided to send me with a Son of Erebus. When I met him they said that his name was Gabriel. He was the one I lost to in the Summer Games._

_He bowed again silently to me and wrote on a sheet of paper, "I am the warrior assigned to protect you Priestess." I was stunned at his silence, so I asked him about it, and he handed me a sheet of paper, that had the story of why he was silent. It said:_

"_I wasn't always silent. When I was first marked the goddess had given me a great ability, to wield a sword and beat all of my opponents. I was training against my mentor and other students. I was doing fine, the foils all had caps on them, and so no one would get hurt. My mentor was a kind man. He let me learn at my own pace, and was always there for me. He was like a second father to me. I liked him a lot. We were training, and he said, "Let's take the caps off."_

"_I was stunned at what he said. I responded, "Um, shouldn't we keep them on, for safety's sake?"_

"_He laughed at what I said. I think he thought that I was being silly, and that I would stop before I could hurt him. He replied, still laughing, "No, you wouldn't hurt me, and if you did, it would only be a scratch."_

"_I sighed, not knowing the full extent of my gift, and plucked the protective cap off and took my stance. He also took the stance and smiled a warm smile at me. I smiled sheepishly back at him, and waited for the moves to start. He made the first move, and I anticipated. We parried, blocked, lunged, and struck. We were flinging the foils so fast, that no one could see what happened. I struck, intending to stop just short of his chest. He lunged at me at the same time, so I didn't have enough time to stop myself. I pierced him through his heart and he didn't even notice. When he pulled back, my foil came with him. He was skewered and I did it to my mentor. I felt so ashamed of my self. I took a vow of silence, and I decided that until someone could beat me I would not speak one word. Here it stands until this day."_

I looked at him and smiled. I said, "I will beat you, to liberate you and to fulfill the elder's wishes, that I show that lycans are as good as vampyres."

He smiled at that and bowed to me again and wrote, "I sincerely hope you do, but don't worry, I don't mind the silence."

I just looked into his amber eyes. I think it was then, that I began to fall in love with him. We began training together with swords. He didn't mind that the elder asked him to train me with the sword. (Not many lycans are born in one compound, so long ago they decided on one compound to be the main one to train the new lycans. The compound that was chosen was the one in New Mexico. They didn't mind, so they found more tunnels running through the mountains from the miners, and they fixed those up as rooms for the students during the "school year" and then they are used as guest quarters in the summer months.)

Over the months I became more and more antsy and wanted to do more with the group of three lycans, and they said no. So I asked them if they wanted to see who was best. They said yes and we went into the open area for training.

_I began fighting them one on one. We each had our swords and we began fighting. I was blocking his movers, parrying them, and even getting a few hits in. _

"_Come on!" I playfully shouted. "Are you going to let a girl beat you?"_

_He frowned and fought harder. There was sweat beading on his forehead. And he was getting mad. He swung the blades harder and came at me faster. I smiled the entire way. The feeling of beating them was like back at the summer games when I was beating all of the women._

_We kept going at it until he was beaten. Then the next one came up. He was larger that the last one, but not as large as the almost full grown one. He fought against me with all that he had and he was breathing hard halfway through. Admittedly I was tiring, but I didn't let that stop me. I fought against him, keeping up the playful torments. "Come at me with all you have. I am waiting for a challenge! You are going easy on me! Fight harder!" I taunted. All that met me was a steely faced resolution. He seemed to be tiring out, so I delivered the mark that would be the final blow, if we were in real life. _

_The last one decided to come up against me. I took my stance and got ready for the fight. I was tired by then, so I decided to just take it easy. I went first and he blocked. We kept going at it, until he finally left an opening for me to get in and strike. I came in and delivered the mark and said, "Dead." I was breathing hard when they all took their stances against me at once. I chuckled and said, "Why don't we play nice and just let me come with you. I have already proven myself against you."_

_They smiled and the large one said, "We don't take kind to being beaten by a girl, especially if she is a vampyre. Let's see how you do against all of us at once."_

_I sighed and said, "Bring it." I was doing well against them and they were losing again. Then they must have decided that if they couldn't win fairly, they would cheat. The large one stood in front of me and the other two went behind my back. When I was fighting the large one the other two used their swords to slash across by back in an "x" shape between my wings. I got very mad and started using mixed martial arts beat them. Once I had them all beaten I stood there breathing hard. Once I confirmed that they were beaten I promptly collapsed and my body refused to pass out. "Well damn" I said._

"_Let's just go." One of them said, sounding kind of scared._

"_Yeah." Another one said. There were quick retreats and the sound of three swords hitting the ground._

I had lost much blood. My warrior then came up to me and began looking at my back. They cut me deeply. He picked me up and ran with me to the medical complex of the compound. He then began cleaning the wound. When I was bandaged up he noticed that I needed blood, he couldn't find any, so he cut his arm and held it there for me to drink. I wouldn't drink it, because it wasn't right and moral, but he insisted and pressed the cut to my mouth. I drank until I was alert enough to push the arm away, then I went and found some blood that was stored in my place. I lived near the hospital. I never meant to imprint with him, but it happened. He doesn't seem to mind, in fact, he seems happy and relieved.

We went back to my room and I grabbed some clean clothes. I went across the hall, into my bathroom, and changed into them. I got more blood and drank it before going to see the elder. We walked through the tunnels to get to the main hall. We went into them and saw the elder at his desk. We went up to him and I said, "Elder, I am sorry for I have caused a fight."

He looked at me and said, "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to go with the others on a mission. They said that I could go if I beat them in single combat. I did beat each of them fairly."

"Then you should have gone." He said. "Why would you come to me about that? I trust your judgment."

"Then they all chose to come against me at once. I was doing fine then, until they decided to hurt me. They slashed my back. I am not complaining about this, I was just saying that before I was carried away they ran away. I think they were scared. Please don't punish them, I started it."

"And they ended it. You were right to come and say this to me. If you wanted a mission so badly all you had to do was ask. Here is one that I expect you can do." He said kindly.

"Yes master, anything." I said.

"You are to go and get the vampyre fledgling Zoey Redbird. Please bring her back to me. She has many friends. You may bring her friends back with you. We want to protect those who have befriended this powerful fledgling. Our sources say that she is at the Benedictine sister's abbey in Tulsa, Oklahoma. It will be a long ride by vehicle. We will send two hummers with you for you to use. Please take the smallest amount of time necessary to get her back here." He said, giving me the details of the place and people. "There is also a new type of fledgling. She calls them the red fledglings. There is one red vampyre that we know of. They lived in the tunnels under Tulsa, and that is where all of their belongings are. We will send some moving trucks there and a few lycans. They will get all of the personal belongings and the food. We will be getting the guest quarters ready for you to move them in. if you are back tomorrow, please have them sleep in your place for the day. They will move in afterwards."

"Yes Elder." I say. I then added, "Please don't punish the people whom I fought. I think it is bad enough for them that they were beaten by a girl and a vampyre none the less. Plus I was also injured in the last half. I think that weighs heavily on their minds."

He smiled and said, "I shall do no such thing as to punish them, but I will let their parents know that they were fighting and whom they got defeated by."

"Thank you master." I said. "May the moon always be full and the sun hidden."

"May the moon look upon your face and guide you to the right choices." He says. I bow politely to him, with a simple bend at the waist, and leave. On the way back to my housing complex I grabbed my swords from their place in the training room and put them in their sheath. When I got to my door there were four men there.

I sighed and said, "Two of you are to go in the two moving vans and go to the tunnels under Tulsa, Oklahoma. The other two are to come with me in the Hummers."

"Okay." They said all at once.

I nodded and went into my house I went into my room and put on the protective, and shielding, clothing that I was to wear at all times when I was not in the compound. It covered my entire body including my arms, legs, feet, hands, and part of my neck. I then put on some concealing makeup to cover the showing marks and my expanded tattoo. I didn't like to wear all of the clothing, but those were my orders, so I stick to them.

Then we went up the stairs and then out into the dusk. We were on out way to go pick up Zoey and move all of their things into the compound.

**Please read and review. I will be waiting for six reviews for me to post the first chapter. Comment away!!! **_**-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Gods in Real Life**

Disclaimer: I do not own House of Night. I do not receive money for what I do… I wish I did though. Please do not copy and paste this document and print it off… that is copyright infringement. Please buy the books.

Authors note: The original story was written from Zoey Redbird's point of view. Now it is changed to Tsuki Kurosu Yaryu's point of view. This takes place after Kalona is set free and after they send him away. (Directly after Hunted)

Warnings: This contains spoilers for all of the books in the HON series.

_They Exist?_

My name is Tsuki Kurosu Yaryu. I am a lycan and vampire fledgling. We look different from the other fledglings of both races. I am a rare genetic combo of both hormones. I was born in a half-lycan half-human form. My human family was completely human other than me, the youngest, so they pretended like they didn't have a monster child and deserted me to a lycan compound. They still support me with their money. When I arrived a fallen angel came and entered my body. With the invading of my body, she also gave me white wings. I use her knowledge to help me get rid of Kalona and to get through my change. The lycan family that took me in was the elder and his wife. I have long dark brown hair that shines blue. My eyes are a brilliant shade of sapphire blue. My body is covered in swirling lines of midnight blue. They cover all of my body, except my hands, feet and my face. When I was marked I was fifteen years old. I have been marked for two years now. My mark has expanded over my hands feet and face. I have an affinity for all five elements, but all lycans have feelings for earth, air, water, and fire. I would have the affinity for spirit technically. I also am the best at wielding a sword, and hand-to-hand combat. I was in a House of Night on the western side of the country and Neferet wanted me to switch and I agreed to do so against the wish of my warrior. I was given the task to bring the Fledgling Zoey Redbird to the compound in one piece or I wouldn't complete my change.

I quickly walked out of the shadows of the abbey to see Kalona and a woman fly away. When the moon reappeared I went back into the shadows to shield myself. I scanned the people to see who I was looking for. And there I found her. Zoey Redbird. I called out to her before she and her friends could go into the abbey. "Zoey Redbird." I called from the shadows. "I need to speak with you." She looked around and couldn't find me or my Son of Erebus protector Gabriel. I sighed and stepped out of the shadows and into the moon light as I bowed politely to her and crossed my fist over my heart. She saw me then and called her friends to stop. They were going to close their circle, but they didn't.

"Who are you?" she called.

"I'm just someone here to help and protect." I replied.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

I sighed again and explained, "I am a lycan and vampire fledgling. My protector sent me here to help you rid the Earth of that thing and his monstrosities. He is ruining our ability to protect you from the sidelines. You don't need to know any more about me than that. I will be transferring to your House of Night, though."

"That all sounds interesting, but why are you helping me?" she asked stupidly.

"Because my protector sent me to. I have no choice. To complete my change I have to follow everything my protector asks." I state simply.

"Oh." She says clearly stumped.

"Now, if you would please come with me, we have to move you and all of the nuns to a safe bunker in another place of power to my people. You can feel free to bring the red fledglings with you. We have everything that they could need. Yes I know about the red fledglings. No the Raven Mockers will not hurt you. We have the place protected with wards and such." I say trying to urge them to come with me quickly. "We don't have much time, by time you get everything you need to move, it will be light, and we need to get there before moonrise. It will take nights to get there by foot and a whole day to get there by vehicle, and that is going at the correct speed on the roads."

"But how are we all going to get there?" the boy standing in the place of air in the circle asks. Clearly he was a good looking boy with brown hair and eyes. I could tell he might be gay.

"If there are more of those things around," I say jerking my chin in the direction of the black Hummers, "We should be able to get everything safely there and protected before moonset and we can plan from there. If you don't follow me I will be forced to remove you by force and your friends might get hurt. The lycans won't hurt you or any of your friends. You will be completely safe."

Zoey sighs and simply says, "We will go, but if you try to hurt any of us I will call the elements and hurt you."

I simply smile and say, "Good. Then we are agreed. I will give you tonight to get all of the nuns and red fledglings ready to move for a while and we will get moving to the compound." _And if they aren't done at the end of that time, I will make them move faster._ I silently add to myself.

Zoey thanks the elements and walks into the abbey. I follow her and wait for her to get all of the people together. When they were together we walk out of the abbey to see two more black Hummers waiting for us. _They must have thought I would bring them with me, so they sent extra room, _I thought to myself. I smile and simply move Sylvia Redbird into the front seat of their black Hummer and put the wheel chair into the back. The kids all slid into the same Hummer and the Son of Erebus also slid in next to a pretty blonde. The Hummer was full then so my warrior went into the other vehicle with the nuns. I got into the black Hummer's driver seat and quickly pull out of the abbey and get on the way to the lycan compound. We traveled for hours on the express way out of Oklahoma and into New Mexico. We went farther and farther, until we were out of all of the cities and into the desert. When we came upon some mountains we pulled off the road and into the straight desert.

"I am sorry for the bumps Zoey; we must travel this way to get to the compound." I said over the rattling of the vehicle. The mountains came steadily closer and once we reached a close gathering of huts we slowed down and pulled into caves that covered the vehicles. "Let's get out of the cars and under ground. The sun will be on the horizon in ten minutes." I say to the fledglings and vampyres and human in the Hummer. I myself got out and informed the other drivers of what we were doing. Everyone got out of the vehicles and we proceeded into a hut that was one room. It had a small kitchen, a bathroom divided by a curtain, and a couple folding chairs for seating. There was also a loft with a ladder on the wall. That was the bedroom.

A blonde human said, "Are we supposed to share this small space for all of us _and_ the nuns?" She spoke like she was expecting a mansion.

I smiled sarcastically and said, "Yes. You are expected to live in this hovel. No, what you are supposed to live in is below us and is much more lavish than this." I waved a hand around the hovel that was a cover for the real compound.

"Then where is it?" She demanded, looking around for a hidden place or doorway.

"Well if you would move your ass off of the door mat I can show you." I reply in a curt way. _If she doesn't stop being this way I will make her live up here and slice that over inflated ego up. I bet she wouldn't even stand up to me in a fight of who is the strongest. _I thought to myself. She gave me a very hateful look and twitched out of my way. I went over to the door mat and pulled up on one of the corners of it. A trap door swung up and out of the way revealing a set of circling stairs. The lower part was lit and exposed a warm flickering light and the smell of incense. I looked up at all of them and slid down the pole in the center. I was greeted by my husky, Stefan.

When they didn't move I called up, "If we were going to kill you, you would have been dead when you got out of the Hummer. Get down here please; we have to have the door closed before sunrise. And if you don't get down here before sunrise you are all going to sleep up there."

The blonde bitch came down the stairs quickly followed by a yellow lab and a boy. Then the warrior that was with them came down and wrapped an arm protectively around the blonde. Zoey came next followed by another blonde and a mocha colored girl. Then the brown haired boy came next. Then another blonde with red tattoos came down. Then Sylvia came down with Gabriel in tow. The red fledglings came after them and then the nuns came last. Once everyone was down the stairs I said, "This compound is almost completely under ground. We all will take part in keeping this place working. The huts above ground are for the humans to see what we supposedly have for the village. The compound is like the prohibition tunnels you are used to, except we have made it more like a bunker. This place can withstand a nuclear attack. The money we get from the government pays for the lighting of the passage ways. We have homes set up and there are two story places all over the place. There are also three story places, like mine, scattered randomly for the people who are respected. This is also at the base of a mountain range, so there are tunnels created by the miners. You will be sleeping in the guest quarters in another part of the compound. For now you will all be crammed into my house. I have gotten around some sleeping bags and you can fit into the guest rooms. The way to the bathrooms is simple, you go straight to those doors," I say as I point to a set of wooden doors, "And go through those and it is the third door on your left. The one on the right leads into my room, and if I catch any of you in there I will gut you alive. The only one allowed in there is my warrior, Gabriel." I turned to go and open the doors to let them into the hallway when a question bombarded me.

"When are we going to go back?"

"To the House of Night?" I turned around to see that it was the mocha colored one that spoke first and a blonde one finished. They didn't seem happy, but worried.

I sighed and said, "When the elder says so. And I have to have another lycan with me, or I will die. As soon as all of that is worked out we should be out of here for a while." I opened the door and said over my shoulder, "Follow me. You need to sleep. When you wake up the guest quarters will be vacated and you will move there. We have people getting your things from the tunnels. We will do introductions in the evening." I said as I went down the passageway that was lit by Christmas lights so that it was soft light that cast no shadows. I opened the first door on my left and said, "Guys in here." Then I went across the hallway and opened that door. "Girls in here." When they looked in and saw the bags they looked sad. "No switching rooms, I don't sleep, so I will know." They looked guilty and proceeded into the correct rooms.

Zoey was the only one left, and she said, "Kalona can get into your dreams if you aren't touching another person of the opposite sex. I'm not trying to persuade you to let us sleep with the others, I'm just saying."

I sighed. _Well I'll be damned. I hate that demon he is always torturing women. I guess I can make an exception to the rules for tonight in my house. Heck I'm a hypocrite if I don't let them. _I thought to myself. "Fine. You can be with the guys, but if I hear any noise your hides are skinned and tanned by myself." I said slightly annoyed. She looked sincere so I let her. The blonde bitch came out and sneered at me and went to the other warrior. The other girls went into the room and just rolled out their sleeping bags. When they were all down I closed the door and left the lights on inside to keep the shadows out. I went to my room and collapsed onto my bed and lay there. _At time like these I wish I could sleep. _I sighed to myself. Gabriel came into the room and sat next to me and pulled me against him. I looked up at my silent warrior and smiled slightly. He looked down at me and bent his shoulders to press his lips against mine.

I pulled away and went to the other side of the room and began pulling off the black material that covered my lycan markings until I was in my simple tank top and pants. He came up behind me to check my wound on my back. I undid the harness that held my wings down so I could look normal. His hands moved expertly around the nearly healed wound, checking for any infection. When he finished I turned to him and said, "You get some sleep. You did well protecting me." He then embraced me. He pulled back and bowed the vampyre salute and then turned on his heal and left the room. I watched silently as he left and then went to my bed and got my laptop out. While it booted up I changed into black cargo pants and a black tank top. I wiped the makeup from my face that covered the lycan markings and the unusual vampyre markings. I went back to my computer and began typing up the events of the night, along with a clear description of all of the people who arrived. _I hate being an insomniac sometimes…_

**A/N: In here Tsuki talks about moonrise and moonset. These are the lycan way of keeping time. The days using the moon are longer, because the moon rises while the sun is still partially still up in the sky. Sun rise will also be used, but not as often.**

**Please R&R I would appreciate it. Give me ten reviews and I will post the next chapter.**


End file.
